


the Time to Sleep

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was well aware of the fact that when you’re in a relationship with someone, a certain level of compromise was involved if you wanted to make things work. But the thing was, this wasn’t the compromise that he’d been expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Time to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this super cute fanart ](http://torakodragon.tumblr.com/post/57667588479/you-gotta-be-the-blanket)

Derek was well aware of the fact that when you’re in a relationship with someone, a certain level of compromise was involved if you wanted to make things work. He knew this. And he hadn’t needed anyone else telling him that either. He'd been ready to do that when he'd entered into a relationship with Stiles, anticipating what matters they'd argue over. But the thing was, this wasn’t the compromise that he’d been expecting to make.  
  


He glared tiredly at his sleeping bed mate, eyeing the quilt that Stiles had unwittingly wrapped around himself when he’d turned over on his side. Stiles nuzzled into his pillow, mouth hidden underneath the green cloth, peacefully ignorant of Derek’s irate glare.   
  


There wasn’t even a corner for Derek to grab onto! So he clutched at the material around Stiles’ back and tugged gently. “Stiles.” He said in a low, sleep- gravelly tone. His boyfriend’s legs stretched out before relaxing. That wasn’t the reaction Derek had wanted. “ _Stiles_.” Derek repeated in a louder voice, not wanting to go to sleep without any cover because while he might be a werewolf and had a higher than human body temperature, that did  _not_ mean that he wanted to go to sleep without anything covering him on a cold winter night.  
  


Stiles mumbled something into the leaf motif by his lips and slept on.  _'Unbelievable.'_ Derek grumbled to himself.   
  


Giving up, Derek got out of the warm bed and began the long,  _cold_ trek towards the linen closet to grab another quilt. Let Stiles turn into an actual bed bug. After all, it was the first time that they were spending the night together. And it  _was_ cold so… just this once.  
  


—

The next night, Derek found himself glaring tiredly at the shadow dappled ceiling. “I can’t believe you.” He complained specifically to the patch of pale light and dark shadows right over head. Stiles snored lightly in reply, a tiny dribble of drool making its way out of the corner of his mouth, the quilt yet  _again_ wrapped tight around his body in such a way that Derek couldn’t even get a grip to unroll Stiles.  
  


Raising a tired hand up to scrub over his face, Derek wondered why no one had warned him that sleeping with someone else meant making allowances in bed of the non-sex variety? And yet, the werewolf mused as he turned his head to watch Stiles sleep, he wasn’t too surprised to learn that Stiles had a tendency to steal the sheets in winter. He wasn't sure how to explain it. Only that it made sense.  
  


While their relationship wasn’t new - they were going on a year strong - sex was a recent development. The handful of times that they had had sex and fallen asleep afterwards, a small measure of cuddling had been involved (the span of which grew as summer moved to autumn and then eventually winter. Derek was a bit of a cuddler, who knew!). The rare nights when they  _had_ managed to spend together, therefore, Had not involved Stiles stealing the blankets. Rather, he’d kicked them off all the way. But that  _had_ been in summer, so…  
  


He needed to figure out some kind of solution to this without having to wake up in the middle of  _another_ night because his feet were freezing cold.   
  


—

The next night, Derek opted for a more… aggressive approach, so to speak. Rather than choosing to fight for the blanket, he thought that he’d give another approach a shot i.e. become the blanket for Stiles. The younger man had pointed out more than often that Derek was warmer than humans so Derek figured, it was the right way to approach the problem.  
  


As soon as they were together in bed, Derek had pressed up behind Stiles and shushed his grumbling protests with a “Shut up and go to sleep, Stiles.” The other man had retaliated with a few weak kicks back that Derek quickly stopped by capturing the foot between his calves.  
  


"I’m gonna wake up all sweaty and gross." Stiles mumbled, punching his pillow a few times, body twitching when Derek rubbing his cheek against Stiles’ neck. " _And_ with beard burn.”  
  


Derek rolled his eyes, softly kissing the skin under Stiles’ hairline before rubbing his nose into the short hairs at the nape of Stiles’ neck. “Sleep.” He chided gently, voice already growing heavy in the hopes and anticipation of a good night of uninterrupted, deep,  _warm_ sleep.  
  


Stiles sighed, body relaxing as he accepted the weight of Derek’s body that was resting half on top of his back. “Night, you goofball.” Derek reached under Stiles’ shirt to pinch his stomach, earning himself a quick jab in his ribs. Because Derek was well aware of the fact that should he retaliate they wouldn’t sleep for a while, and Derek did  _so_ want a night of peaceful rest, he opted to just lean a bit more on Stiles and kissed the ear in front of him and closed his eyes.  
  


At some point, Derek’s eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night. He stared muzzily into the dark through one half open eye and wondered why he’d woken up. He was warm, the blanket was under his arm, his arm was around Stiles’ waist, Stiles was drooling into… wait, when had they rolled over to Derek’s side of the bed?   
  


With a tired shake of his head, Derek buried his face back against Stiles’ shoulder and went under again. His last concious thought was the tired but happy realization that by acting like a hot water bottle slash blanket for Stiles, he’d managed to keep the blanket over himself as well.  _'If only Stiles'd stop pokin' me with his elbow.'_  He mused sleepily as he nodded off again.


End file.
